villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mok Swagger
Mok Swagger is an aging rock superstar with an interest in the occult, who became a major player in the Villains Tournament. A powerful tactical genius, he is the main villain in the Canadian animated film Rock and Rule. Disney Vs Non Disney Beginnings Mok Swagger began his life as any other human. However, as he began to grow older, he began to take a drastic interest in the occult. As his family quickly attempted to put a stop to such things, Mok eventually decided to sacrifice them to a great demon (Chernabog) that he had encountered in his dreams. Mok, growing even stronger in the ways of sorcery and magic, set his sights on the land of entertainment. Now an adult, Mok became an amazingly popular super-rocker, selling millions of records and singles. However, such trivial success was not enough for Mok. Deciding that he would become even more popular one way or another, Mok began to backmask his music with the same incantations and spells he had learned in his youth. Within weeks, his plans came to fruition as his popularity skyrocketed. With his career at it's apex, Mok once again set to work on his plans of magic and mystisism. Seeking to summon a massive demon from another dimension, Mok poured his now seemingly limitless funds into his new project. However, his plans would come to a halt as war between the U.S. and the Soviets quickly brought about a nuclear apocalypse. When the dust settled from the war, Mok found that the nuclear radiation had effected his appearence. He now had fangs, claws, and no hair. Mok went into a dark recluse, hiding from his fansand cohorts. Eventually, a voice (Stalker) told him to once again take up the mantle of the super-rocker as before. Now, even wilder, in both inside and out, Mok set out to once again change the world to be his..... A Watchful Eye Mok, using his vast wealth and technology, kept tabs on the strange phenominon around the globe. As he quickly saw that all the worlds heroes were dying out, Mok then anticipated the coming war between the various villains of the world. He then purposed to be the "last man standing" . Versus Facilier Mok first entered the war after he developed a rivalry with Doctor Facilier. Facilier was a witch doctor who, like Mok, had an interest in the occult. Mok felt that Facilier could pose a threat to his plans, so he secretly contacted the Doctor's "Friends on the Other Side" and promised them he would be more useful to them than Facilier. The Friends took a liking to Mok, and agreed that he would be more useful to them than Doctor Facilier. Mok confronted Facilier, and the two argued briefly before the Friends on the Other Side made their decision - Mok was chosen as their new ally, and they dragged the screaming Doctor Facilier into the afterlife. Dealings with Ludmilla Later, Mok was visited by Ludmilla, adviser to the Tsar of Russia. Russia was under threat from Maleficent, and Ludmilla - determined that nothing should stand in the way of her plans of ruling the kingdom herself - went to Mok for help. Mok and his Friends on the Other Side agreed to help Ludmilla, by providing her with a potion which would supposedly grant her the power to destroy Malificent. What Ludmilla didn't expect was that the potion would transform her into a monstrous dragon, who was, in the end, easily dealt with by the Mistress of all Evil. A Watchful Eye Mok kept track of the war via his super computer, which allowed him to watch every battle. The computer also gave Mok a list of predicted conflicts, and Mok planned to bide his time until he was the last man standing. Unleashing Sharptooth ﻿Sensing that Malificent should be dealt with sooner, rather than later, but knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against her personally, Mok decided to use his technology to take control of the mind of a prehistoric dinosaur named Sharptooth. Mok sent Sharptooth to Malificent's castle, but she used her magic to trap him in a forest of thorns. Sharptooth quickly escaped this however, and attacked her. Malificent transformed into a monstrous dragon and knocked Sharptooth into a deep ravine, much to Mok's fury. New Alliances Putting his plans to destroy Malificent on hiatus, Mok next traveled to Professor Screweyes' "Eccentric Circus". The Circus was invaded by Alameda Slim, who hoped to steal Screweyes' animals. Screweyes quickly used his machinery to reduce Slim to a paranoid, jabbering wreck and humiliate him in front of the audience, much to Mok's delight. Impressed by the Professor's skills, Mok recruited him into his service. He later brought Holli Would back to the animated universe after her victory against Wise Guy and the Toon Patrol in the live-action universe. It is also implied that Holli becomes Mok's girlfriend, as he tells her that "All work and no play makes Mok a dull boy." Vs Jafar Deciding to accelerate his master plan in the wake of his failed attacks on Maleficent, Mok made a daring move by taking over Zurg Tower, which had recently been heavily damaged during a battle with Thrax. Using his super computer, Mok was able to take over the entire tower and drive Emperor Zurg out. The real reason for this takeover was so that Mok could gain access to Zurg's databanks and discover all he knew about inter dimensional travel. Eventually, an enraged Zurg came to reclaim his tower, killing Professor Screweyes in the process. At the same time, Mok was confronted by Jafar, and though he managed to bombard the sorcerer with pyrotechnics and energy blasts, Mok was forced to retreat, abandoning the tower, but taking all the data he had stolen along with him. Is This the End of Mok? After escaping Zurg Tower, Mok ordered Holli Would to go to the live-action universe and plant a transceiver so that he could unleash his Demon into the live-action universe, as well as his own. Captain Hook, spotting Holli entering the portal, followed her through and destroyed the transciever. Nonetheless, with the war over and his enemies weakened, Mok went ahead with his master plan - to unleash an incredibly powerful Demon that would allow him to conquer the multiverse. This move frustrated the Friends on the Other Side, who believed that Mok had gone too far. One thing Mok had not planned for was the return of Doctor Facilier from the dead, who arrived at Mok's base of operations just as the Demon was unleashed. Facilier convinced his old friends to side with him once again, and they performed a voodoo ritual which sent the Demon back where it had come from. As Mok scrambled to regain control, Facilier revealed himself and knocked him down into the pit. Mok screamed as he was cast into another dimension, all his plans ruined. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part 2 Mok's Return Mok is later revealed to have survived Facilier's attack and vanished into the night in his car. He is later shown at his old headquarters, where he asks his computer about the Armageddon Key, Chernabog. Next, Mok allies with the evil pipe organ Forte. Together, they resurrect Professor Screweyes, and retrieve Holli Would from her previous universe. It is then, that Mok informs his allies of his new master plan. He is next seen confronting Cruella DeVille, who joins his alliance. A Plan Unfolds With his alliance assembled, Mok began to enact his new plan for world domination. The first phase of his plan required Cruella to travel to the live action universe to retrieve "The Lament Configuration", a powerful puzzle box which opens the gates of Hell itself. In the live action universe Cruella is met with opposition in the form of Freddy Krueger and Pinhead, but eventually manages to make allies with Count Olaf and Doctor Claw, as she continues her search. Meanwhile, Mok and his alliance witness Captain Hook's return to the hand drawn universe. Vengeful at Hook for ruining his plans once before, Mok sends Professor Screweyes to kill him. Upon arriving at Hook's ship, Screweyes is confronted by Sarousch, who is seeking to recruit Hook for Ratcliffe's alliance. Although he defeats Sarousch, Screweyes is forced to flee after the battle, and Hook joins Ratcliffe's forces. Mok transforms Forte into a human. It is later revealed that Sarousch, Megavolt, and Loki are working for Mok as spies in their respective factions. New Master of the Underworld Mok, now possessing the lament configuration after Cruella is able to send it to his world, decides that now is the time to put his plan into action, and plans to show his old rival Facilier, "New levels of Hell." He first has Professor Screweyes kill the failed spy Sarousch, then, Mok himself attacks Dr. Facilier in the underworld. Mok reveals that Loki has been serving him all along, and then, unleashing all his powers, Mok easily obliterates Facilier's shadow demons. He then turns his attention to the friends on the other side, and then destroys them also. He then tells the defeated Facilier "I have enjoyed your little game, but tonight, the game in MINE!" Utterley defeated, Facilier retreats. Mok then confronts Stalker, and performs an elaborate musical number as he uses the lament configuration to summon, The Seven Homunculi: Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Gluttony. He then destroys one of the last threats to his power by destroying the spirit of the defeated Jafar. Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Non Disney Villains Tournament Preparations As Thrax rises from the ashes, Mok is there to greet him. He forms a fast alliance with the virus, asking Thrax to take out the central computer system of Zygon, a task in which Thrax succeeds. Simultaneously, Mok works on a serum that is able to enhance intelligence and heal wounds rapidly. He tests this serum on various animals, with both Claudandus and General Woundwort resulting from the testing. He pits the two against each other as part of testing, with Woundwort mortally wounding Claudandus. Mok then approaches the wounded Tyler with an offer: Mok will provide the henchman with some of the serum in exchance for future service. Meanwhile, Mok observes the world of cyberspace, watching a duel between Technus and Keramon unfold. He takes the time to manually upgrade Keramon into Infermon during the battle. Though the battle ends in a draw, Mok provides an escape port for the Infermon. Double Dealings Knowing that Tyler also works for the Shredder, Mok decides to monopolize Tyler even more by expediting the Shredder's fall. Mok thus sends both Tyler and Thrax into space to distract them from defending the Shredder's lair, the Technodrome. He instructs them to kidnap an alien called Leah whom he can use to blackmail her planet's leaders. Thrax manages to kidnap Leah, though Tyler falls in battle to the bounty hunters, Korso and Preed. Exactly as Mok planned, Doctor Robotnik's forces defeat those of the Shredder and Tyler revives in space. Mok is then able to hack into the Technodrome and take control of Metal Sonic (due to the help of Infermon), as well as gain information about Korso and Preed from the revived Tyler. Breaking New Ground Mok intercepts a transmission from the live-action universe, making contact with the Master. Interested in the power the Master possesses, he persuades the Master into sending his finest agent, Agent Smith, into the animated universe. Smith arrives unscathed, but Tyler returns from space and demands that Smith leave. Amused by the prospect of making Tyler suffer, Mok has Smith kill Tyler. Tyler revives, naturally, but Mok still is satisfied with killing Tyler yet again. Harvester of Souls Mok has his minions, the Schlepper brothers, bring Ember McLain to him, hoping to use her for his masterplan. Once Ember arrives, Mok offers a deal singing with him. Ember agrees, and Mok begins to harness her ability to harvest souls with her guitar. Mok brings forth a massive demon from the underworld, one that quickly devours Ember's soul. Heroes vs Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mok Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Psychopaths Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:Mok's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Major Players Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Rock and Rule Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains